warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:.Shelly.
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Sorreltail.warrior.png page. Before you look at the wiki, please read the rules. If you want to meet the staff and the users, please take a look here! If you feel like reading a new exciting fanfic but are not sure which, press the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC to talk with other members here! Thanks for contributing to the Warriors Fanfiction Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Forestpaw13 (Talk) 21:53, 2011 October 1 Okay, one: When I find them, I DELETE THEM! Two, what is the big deal? I understand copyright laws, but it's just a stupid drawing and no huge honcho dude has approached me yet. If you want me to delete them all, why don't you go through all the images on the wiki and put delete tags on the chararts? Otherwise, I'm not even going to bother. Thanks. Alright, here's the deal. Do you know that there is another country besides America? In fact, there's HUNDREDS! I have no control over what people know about American copyright. I don't even know much about it! I assume people on my wiki are good people. Which is a good thing, if you haven't noticed. Three, you're not an admin? Then, what a surprise, I don't care. If you want them deleted, then point every single one out to me and I will. I don't have time or patience to deal with laws that most people, including myself, know little or nothing about. [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥''' you!]] 23:36, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Yo, if you haven't noticed, I'm trying to compromise! You obviously aren't willing to bend to my simple request. And what stereotype? I said "most," if you haven't noticed. Most may or may not include you, I have no idea. If it includes you, well, go hit the books some more and then come attack me when you can give me the detailed, verbatim law. Okay? I've heard of rumors, but I've never heard of this "automatic copyright" thing and it almost sounds too good to be true. [[User:Forestpaw13|'''The world's getting pretty big]] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥''' you!]] 23:48, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay, fine... I'll look through the images. I have to go with my mom somewhere, so I'll do it tomorrow. [[User:Forestpaw13|'''The world's getting pretty big]] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥''' you!]] 23:57, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Look this has clearly been (sort of) resolved, but I haven't been on in a while and I'd like to say something. We've been trying to get the images clean and it's not Forestpaw's fault that new users don't always get the copyright thing at first. And several users here are also on Warriors Wiki where they have the blanks as their profile picture and it just shows over here. We work really hard but sometimes it's too hard to catch everything. I understand that maybe you're just looking out for us or doing what's best, but just know that we're doing as best as we can. --Falling LeavesFading Dreams 01:13, October 2, 2011 (UTC) I don't think Warriors wikia went to the Courtroom, paid for a lawer, got a judge and truly copyrighted the templates that some users who didn't know the rules used. FluttershyYou're...Going to.... LOVE ME!!! 04:43, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Saying that I don't think templates truly matter, I doubt a copyright and I visit to our wikia was very necessary. FluttershyYou're...Going to.... LOVE ME!!! 04:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright, Forestpaw and I are taking care of it, so it might be best if you go now. I don't want to get into a full-blown Wiki Fight. Tell whoever on Warriors that we're doing as best as we can, but it might take a while to get rid of the stuff. --Falling LeavesFading Dreams 15:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) By the way-- you guys got your own reason on our "deletion reasons" list. Haha And thanks for at least letting us know you might file a lawsuit... I am not going to deal with the courts! [[User:Forestpaw13|'''The world's getting pretty big]] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥''' you!]] 16:16, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ...Well, like Arti said, give us some time. I found another copyright problem, so I have to delete all of those, too... joy, joy! [[User:Forestpaw13|'''The world's getting pretty big]] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] Anything unrelated to this is irrelevant. Anything unrelated to elephants is irrelephant. [[User:Forestpaw13|'You bore me.']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|xD I still ♥ you!]] 16:26, October 2, 2011 (UTC)